musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling in the Deep
Rolling in the Deep is a single by the English soul and jazz singer Adele. It is from her album 21. Adele processed in the song her recovery of the heartbreak that was done to her. Content hide 1 commercial success 2 chart positions Dutch Top 40 2.1 2.2 Dutch Single Top 100 2.3 Flemish Ultratop 50 2.4 Flemish Radio 2 Top 30 2.5 Radio 2 Top 2000 3 Notable covers Commercial successEdit The song is Adele's biggest commercial success in the Netherlands, which Make You Feel My Love defeated. Chart positions: the Netherlands ran with the song came pretty quickly in the Single Top 100 and the following week ascended to the first position, while the rest of the world showed no chart positions, because it there had not yet been issued. The early success was due to a performance by Adele in the MaDiWoDoVrijdagshow by Paul de Leeuw and Filemon Wesselink on 25 november 2010. In the Single Top 100 the number came back three times in the first position, something only stay with me (these are for me the most beautiful hours) by André Hazes and Gerard Joling has succeeded. It allowed 80 weeks noted in the sales list. In the Dutch Top 40 , the single a total of seven weeks on the first position been aborted. The last time this happened was in 2005, when give me your fear by Guus Meeuwis also spent four weeks in first position, two weeks on on the second and then again for three weeks in the first position was. In the Top 40 the single has broken two records: a stay of seventeen weeks in the top three and nineteen in the top five. Both records were first in the name of Jody Bernal. Que si que no are allowed sixteen weeks in the top three and eighteen weeks in the top five. The top five record has since been broken by Somebody that I used to know by Gotye & Kimbra, which managed to remain there in 21 weeks. The song reached the first position In seven countries and in thirteen other countries graduated in the top ten. In the weekly listings, the single in six countries to reach the # 1 position. Rolling in the deep State in sales-Top 100 of 2010 at number 36 and in those of 2011 at # 11 . Chart PositionsEdit Dutch Top 40Edit Chart positions: 11-12-2010 to 25-06-2011 Week: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 Position: 16 3 3 3 2 2 2 1 1 1 1 2 2 1 1 Week: 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 Position: 1 2 3 5 5 8 10 10 14 17 19 19 26 40 from Dutch Single Top 100Edit Chart positions: 04-12-2010-09-06-2012 Week: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 Position: 4 1 2 2 2 2 2 6 2 1 2 2 1 2 1 2 2 3 4 7 10 Week: 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 Position: 10 11 16 13 15 10 14 19 21 22 25 21 22 29 22 22 33 28 34 33 35 Week: 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 Position: 43 42 45 37 39 41 42 46 48 54 41 32 40 55 34 24 44 54 50 54 66 Week: 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 Position: 19 29 39 37 56 61 55 51 61 61 65 64 65 69 72 89 85 from Flemish Ultratop 50Edit Chart positions: (Week 1 to 60) 22-01-2011 to 10-03-2012 Chart positions: (Week 61 to 62) 12-01-2013-19-01-2013 Week: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 Position: 38 1 1 1 1 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 2 3 7 9 10 5 6 9 10 13 Week: 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 Position: 12 17 24 22 18 14 14 21 20 19 15 20 21 20 19 20 20 25 29 31 31 30 Week: 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 Position: 24 27 20 20 19 20 17 11 18 22 26 34 43 14 30 41 from 27 40 from Flemish Radio 2 Top 30Edit Chart positions: 22-01-2011 to 18-06-2011 Week: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 Position: 21 9 2 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 2 5 12 13 13 18 22 26 28 from Radio 2 Top 2000Edit Number (s) with markings in the Radio 2 Top 2000 ' 99 ' 00 ' 01 ' 02 ' 03 ' 04 ' 05 ' 06 ' 07 ' 08 ' 09 ' 10 ' 11 ' 12 ' 13 Rolling in the deep - - - - - - - - - - - - 21 13 75 Notable coversEdit The song was covered in the television series Glee and this version, that on Glee: The Music, Volume 6 State, reached the 29th position in the U.s. Billboard Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chartin the British 49th. After Mike Shinoda on acoustic guitar and Chester Bennington of Linkin Park during a meet & greet with fans, they did this for general public at the annual iTunes Festival 2011, this time via keyboard accompaniment. The cover was released on the iTunes Store in the United Kingdom and reached the 42nd position. Predecessor: Ben Saunders - If you don't know me by now Number 1-hit in the Dutch Single Top 100 11 december 2010 - 17 december 2010 1 week Successor: Ben Saunders - When a man loves a woman Predecessor: Dean Saunders - You and I both 5 February 2011 - 11 February 2011 1 week Successor: 3JS - Never alone Predecessor: Lady Gaga - Born this way 26 February 2011 - 4 March 2011 1 week Successor: Nick & Simon - Pointer (than you were) (Symphonica in Rosso version) Predecessor: Nick & Simon - Pointer (than you were) (Symphonica in Rosso version) 12 March 2011 - 18 March 2011 1 week Successor: 3JS - Never alone/Never alone Predecessor: Martin Solveig & Dragonette - Hello Dutch Top 40 number-one single 29 January 2011 - 25 February 2011 4 weeks Successor: Lady Gaga - Born this way Predecessor: Lady Gaga - Born this way 12 March 1 april 2011 - 2011 3 weeks Successor: Adele - Set fire to the rain Category:2011 singles